Okami: Legend of the Black Sun
by Spadejo9
Summary: Peace has returned to Nippon. But the peace is shattered once again. Amaterasu and her son, Chibiterasu must return to the land of mortals to fight their greatest threat yet. SPOILERS! Rated T for violence, Issun, and Language. my first ff, enjoy! w
1. Foreboding Omen

Chapter 1: Foreboding Omen

Issun's POV

A year. It's been a year, and Issun still isn't used to his responsibility as the Celestial Envoy. He sighed and continued to hop around with his paintings, refilling the hope and belief of the great god Amateraseru Okami. He looked to the sky. _Ammy, Chibi, and that half baked prophet, have you guys restored the Celestial Plains yet? You've better be working your hardest, even when I'm not there, Ammy!_ He sighed and continued to work.

Suddenly, the sky overhead got dark. Issun looked up again in confusion. "That's impossible…" he said, thinking aloud. Then, just as it suddenly came, it dispersed. _Strange…_he thought.

A dark chuckle came behind Issun. He turned, only to face a pair of demons. _Hannya. And apparently, they took to human hosts._ Issun took out his brush. "Just cut the mask, right?" he said, while he did the Power Slash brushstroke. The masks split in half, and the hosts, one a young woman, the other a middle aged man, were freed.

"What happened to us?" said the two victims. "I," announced Issun, "The legendary 7th Celestial Envoy, Issun-sama has saved you two."

"Where are you, our savior?" The man searched for the supposedly invisible hero.

Issun fumed. "Right here!" he yelled, hopping mad, his aura red.

Both villagers leaned down to view the miniscule poncle. "That can't be right. We couldn't have been saved by a talking beetle." Issun was, at that time, boiling with anger, but he relaxed a bit. By now, he was used to being belittled by others. "Whatever," he said, handing them each a copy of his latest work, _The Rising Sun_." Here, a gift from me to you." While the two villagers were awing at his work, Issun hopped out of the fields of the village. _Well, _he thought_, I should go see Sakuya-san to see what the big deal is._ With that thought in his head, he made his way to Kamiki Village.

Sakuya's POV

She gazed at Kamiki Village and her tree, Konohana. Fallwas approaching in a few months, and the Village was making preparations for the autumn harvest and festival. Sakuya stretched, and gazed at the afternoon sky. The days were slowly getting shorter, and shorter. The nights colder and longer. _Soon,_ she thought,_ soon I will be able to rest._

Sakuya sighed. In the recent months, the darkness has been stirring again. Earlier in the year, Sakuya had to awaken Amaterasu Okami to defeat the uprising of the Seven Followers of the First Lord, the Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight, Ninetails, Lecku, and Nechku with their leader, The First Lord of Darkness, Yami. After the Great Mother defeated Yami, the Followers of the Second Lord, Master Anura, the Witch Queen, Bullhead, Sen, Ryo, King Fury, Asteroidean and Mizuchi, appeared, lead by their leader, the Second Lord of Darkness, Akuro. Chibiterasu appeared to defeat him. Now that the two lords were defeated, no one else should be able to lead the weaker demons on a revolt.

The sky overhead grew dark. Sakuya screamed. Her head was pounding terribly, her breath was coming up short, and in her heart, she could hear the cries of agony. She cried. _My saplings. _She agonized._ They're dead. Is this even possible? My Guardian Saplings were incredibly sacred. No demon should be able to touch it without getting purified first. I poured a part of my soul into each sapling._ She looked to the sky again. The dark cloud passed through. _No, is this-_ Her thoughts were cut off, when she noticed a little green speck hopping toward the gate entrance. She floated down to meet her little bouncing friend.


	2. Return to Kamiki

Chapter 2: Return to Kamiki

Issun's POV

Issun hopped up the hill toward the sacred Konohana Tree, protector of Kamiki Village. The village was bustling with activity. Kushi was harvesting the rice for the sake brewing. Susano was helping her polish the rice, since Kushi is pregnant with a baby. Mushi's mama was digging up her turnips with Mushi and Hayabusa helping. Issun laughed to himself. He remembered when Ammy dug up all ten of her turnips. Mushi's mama was going to give them a good whack, but Ammy would always use the Power Slash stroke to spill the water in the pot.

Mrs. Orange was, as always, washing her laundry. Issun hopped over to her. "Hey Mrs. Orange." Mrs. Orange looked around. "Why, if I'm not mistaken, that's Issun!" He smiled amiably. Even though Mrs. Orange is old and can't see well, she recognizes his voice. "Mr. Orange is in the same place as always right?" She nodded.

"Such a nice wind." She commented, nodding toward the east. "But look out!" she said facing Issun. "A storm is coming from the east." Issun had a questionable expression on his face. "And how do you know that?" he asked. "Intuition, my dear." She chuckled. "Oh! I'm making my Cherry cakes tonight. If you would like some, come by our house later tonight." Issun hopped away. "Thank you!" he said, while hopping away.

He hopped through the gate. "Good afternoon Sakuya-san!" greeted the green poncle as a young tree spirit came to greet him.

"Hello my little bouncing green friend."

Issun noticed that the tree spirit was slightly off today. "Sakuya, you look paler than usual today."

Sakuya breathed a heavy sigh. "Really? Anyways, Issun, did you come to ask me something?"

"Oh! Did you see that dreary black cloud passing over the sky?" "Yes," replied the spirit. "In fact, it just passed over Kamiki."

Issun was surprised. _I thought it would pass over Kamiki LONG before I got here…_ while pondering over this he asked, "Hey, Sakuya, do you have any idea what is going on? Shouldn't Akuro be the last of the bad guys?" To his surprise, Sakuya shook her head no. "I'm afraid I'm as clueless as you are my little poncle. I thought so as well. The only thing I am sure of is that Nippon is thrown into turmoil once again."

"Damn, it's only been a month since the Akuro incident. I mean, seriously. Can't the world STAY peaceful for a period of time?"

"Sorry Issun, Sakuya, but I let Nippon be subject to the darkness again…." A young girl's voice apologized.

"Who is tha-" Issun turned around to face the stranger.


	3. Amaterasu

Chapter 3: Amaterasu

Issun's POV

"Ummm…." Started Issun, "Who are you exactly? No one else that I know of, as far as I know, knows that by going through the gate, you can see Sakuya's spirit."

"Issun, I thought you knew me better than this…" stated the silver (?) haired stranger. "Even after what we've been through? You're cruel Issun. Look at me properly, and tell me you don't remember. "

Issun looked. And he was awed by her godlike beauty. She was about 5 feet 6, her body perfectly proportioned. Her silver hair came to her ankles, and shone with the colors of the sun. Her snow white outer kimono was made of the highest quality, and a cloth wrapped around her was a flaming red color. Her inside kimono, dyed the colors of the sunset. Her entire entity emitted a warm aura. One thing Issun did take note of was her anthromorphic wolf ears atop her head, as well as the tail.

Issun (being Issun) was struck by her beauty. His glow took on a pinkish hue, and said "I'm sorry, I really don't know you. I'm pretty sure I would remember a face like yours…"

The young woman put her hands up in frustration. "Holy mother of- wait, whose my mother…Do I have one? Hmm…." She sat down, wondering. "Anyways," she said, facing a baffled Issun, and a surprised Sakuya, "Maybe this will help." The young woman took out an artfully crafted calligraphy brush. She drew a circle in the air, and Issun was surrounded by a field of flowers.

"Holy crap! Ammy?"

She gave an ojou sama laugh. "In the living flesh!"

"Wait, how are you in human form?"

"I would also like to know." said Sakuya. "My position on the mortal land does not allow me to get much information on the Celestial Plain. I heard from the visiting spirits that the Celestial Plains has been revived. I congratulate you on that, Holy Mother of us all Okami Amaterasu."

Ammy bowed. "Thank you." She smiled. Aura became even warmer.

Issun was stricken again. "But why this appearance…?" he asked, "N-n-not that I don't like it, it's just,"

"Oh this?" Ammy replied. She twirled around. "This is how I look like as a God(dess). My natural form."

"Natural?"

"Yup" she said with a fast nod. Looking like a little puppy. "And to answer your question, we will explain EVERYTHING," she gestured something large, "When everyone is gathered."

"We?"

"Yup."

"Chibi's down there too?"

"Waka as well!"

"WAKA? That freakin' half baked prophet? God, why is he here?"

"Issun, Waka is a very strong asset. He is able to fight, and he can tell prophecies."

"Yah, hence the 'half baked prophet'. Plus, his prophecies never made any sense until they happe-…WAIT Ohmygod Ammy, you haven't…?"

She tilted her head like a confused puppy. "What Issun?"

"Never mind," he said.

"Anyways, let's get going. We're on a very tight schedule, and about half of us are assembled."

The green poncle hopped onto Ammy's shoulder. "Well, let's get going then!"

Ammy nodded and smiled. "Sakuya, I'll send you the info when everyone is together."

"May the scent of fresh flowers follow you everywhere." Replied the spirit as Ammy and Issun ran out the gate, small flowers sprouting from where her feet landed.

_Well,__time__for__saving__the__world._ Thought Issun, as the two went down to meet with their companions.


End file.
